


The Glorious 25th of May

by Talayse



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Book: Night Watch, Gen, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: Art depicting the theme "They did the job they didn't have to do" fromNight Watch,which I always felt was more to the point of the story.





	The Glorious 25th of May

  
  



End file.
